Las Palabras que Faltaron
by manzana9
Summary: Este minific es un final alternativo del capítulo 97. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Candy le hubiera dicho a Terry lo que sentía en esos momentos en que estuvieron solos en su departamento?


**Las Palabras que Faltaron**

Este minific es la continuación del capítulo 97 de la serie de Candy escrita por Mizuki e Igarashi. Jamás entendí por qué en ese capítulo esos dos jóvenes enamorados no se dijeron todo lo que sentían en esos momentos, aunque sé que no lo decidieron ellos sino alguien sentado frente a un escritorio y con una pluma en la mano. Pero la magia de las letras es eso: magia, y nos permite transformar y crear un escenario alternativo lleno de esperanza. Este minific va dedicado a mis queridas Super Agentes pero en especial a mis queridas Oña, Azu y Kaper, terrytanas fervientes, quienes solo desean una cosa cada vez que leen un fic al igual que yo: que Terry sea feliz al lado de su único amor, Candy. ** diálogos textuales del capítulo 97.

Candy había llegado en tren a Nueva York unas horas antes. Después de tantos meses de espera por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad. Estaría junto al hombre que ocupaba su mente y su corazón. Su cara se había iluminado tan solo de verlo, más alto, más fuerte pero siempre tan atractivo y deslumbrante como lo recordaba. Se sorprendió cuando él no la abrazó ni la besó cuando estuvieron frente a frente en la estación, sin embargo se dio cuenta de los profundos sentimientos del joven hacia ella al observar su mirada.

Terry había llegado temprano a la terminal, y observó cuando su novia salía del vagón, y cómo lo había confundido con un tipo que llevaba una capa. Rió al ver su cara de espanto y después, acercándose por sorpresa la tomó de la mano sin revelar su identidad, y corrió con ella hasta alejarse de la multitud. Ahí se quitó la bufanda que le cubría el rostro y pudo verla de frente, sonriente, más bella que nunca y disfrutó la radiante figura de su amada novia. Él moría por abrazarla y besarla y no volverse a separar de su lado. Sin embargo, el recuerdo del accidente de la joven actriz Susana Marlow, quien enamorada de él había perdido la pierna por salvarlo de una muerte segura cuando unas candilejas se desprendieron del escenario, y las palabras de la madre de ella exigiéndole hacerse cargo de su hija por el resto de su vida le taladraban la cabeza.

Después de ir a comer a un concurrido restaurante, Candy quiso ir al departamento de Terry. Los dos subieron al auto. En el trayecto ella estaba entusiasmada observando los alrededores pero volvió a notar que algo agobiaba a su novio. El rostro del muchacho se veía tenso, distante y con una sombra de tristeza. Sin embargo la chica se mantuvo callada.

Al llegar al departamento Terry abrió la puerta y fue directamente a la mesa del sencillo departamento para sacar las cosas para preparar el té. En esa conversación el destino de los dos jóvenes estaba escrito.

Adelante, pasa.**

¡Oh! – exclamó Candy debajo del quicio de la puerta.

¿Por qué no entras? – preguntó Terry cuando observó que se había quedado sin moverse.

¡Qué sorpresa! – dijo entrando por fin al departamento - pensé que estaría muy desordenado.

Es que la señora viene a limpiar tres veces por semana – explicó el chico sonriendo.

En casa Albert hace la limpieza – dijo la joven sin pensarlo.

Candy – la reprendió dulcemente - ¿cómo permites eso?

Ay, es qué – Candy se sonrojó al escuchar el reclamo y trato de dar una explicación.

Ya es tarde – Terry sonrió dándose cuenta de las intenciones de su novia.

Es que trato de hacerlo pero Albert me gana de mano – explicó la joven rubia - es muy rápido para todo, de veras.

No te justifiques Candy, jejeje – rió el joven y comenzó a preparar el té.

Candy continuó observando la habitación y en una pared cercana a la puerta un gran cartel que anunciaba la puesta en escena de Romeo y Julieta llamó su atención. Terry debutaría al día siguiente en el papel principal.

Esta foto no se te parece – comentó la joven haciendo una mueca.

No es una foto es un afiche – respondió tranquilo y siguió preparando el té.

Está hecho como una foto, este Terry es mejor que el verdadero pero… - Candy guardó silencio un momento.

¿Qué pasa? - él giró para ver a la joven que continuaba con la mirada fija en el afiche.

Creí que Susana Marlow era Julieta y aquí dice Karen Klaise. Debe estar contenta – dijo volteando a verlo algo sorprendida – la conocí en Florida – después suspiró y continuó - en fin me siento aliviada, si hubiera sido Susana me hubiera muerto de celos. Terry se quedó estático y callado al oír el comentario de Candy, y en su mente solo hubo un pensamiento – no, no puedo, no puedo decirle lo de Susana.

Candy el té está listo – dijo de pronto para tratar de cambiar el tema y terminó de servir el té, pero ella siguió haciendo referencia a la imagen.

Creo que cambiaré el nombre de Karen Klaise por el de Candice White

¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendido volteándola a ver.

Puedo ser Julieta aunque sea en el afiche ¿no? – comentó la chica esperando a ver la reacción de su novio.

Jajajaja – Terry comenzó a reír un tanto nervioso tratando de no darle importancia al comentario - ¡qué graciosa eres Candy, jajajaja!

Terry – gritó la rubia mostrando su disgusto - ¿cómo te atreves a reírte? – dejó caer su abrigo y corrió para pegarle pero tropezó con la mesa tirando las tazas de té y cayó encima de él. Todo había sido muy rápido y ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose a los ojos, sin hablar. Su contacto tan cercano los hizo recordar tiempos lejanos, cuando estaban juntos y vivían en Inglaterra.

Candy – pensó el joven al ver las imágenes en su mente - te envié un pasaje de ida para que te quedaras conmigo, pero…**

Terry – dijo con una voz suave dándose cuenta de que algo inquietaba a su novio -¿por qué no me dices que te pasa? Desde que nos vimos en la estación ni siquiera me has tomado de la mano. ¿Qué tienes?

Nada Candy, no tengo nada – él respondió secamente y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Pensé que después de tanto tiempo de no vernos me llevarías a un lugar romántico – dijo la chica acercándose a él - ahora estamos solos en tu departamento pero tú te ves preocupado. Has estado muy serio. ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

¡No Candy! – él la tomó por las manos sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar y pensó en el dolor que le estaba causando a la chica – no pienses eso por favor, yo quiero estar junto a ti.

Entonces – continuó Candy mirándolo a los ojos - ¿por qué te reíste cuando te dije que quería ser Julieta? ¿No eres tú mi Romeo y yo tu Julieta?

Candy – murmuró sintiendo que las palabras de ella se clavaban en su corazón, después agachó levemente la cabeza, soltó sus manos y caminó hacia la pared colocando su brazo entre la pared y la cabeza – no sigas por favor.

¿Por qué no me dices lo que te pasa? – ella se acercó rápidamente a su lado y sin pensarlo lo abrazó por detrás. Recargó la cabeza en su espalda y al tocarlo y sentir su calor, su cuerpo sucumbió ante él y cristalinas gotas comenzaron a salir lentamente de sus ojos – antes éramos amigos Terry y compartíamos nuestros problemas y alegrías, no teníamos secretos ¿recuerdas? Tú siempre estabas ahí solo para mí y yo siempre estaba ahí para ti.

Terry sintió una llamarada que lo recorrió por dentro cuando sintió la suave calidez de la chica abrazada a él y las bellas palabras que le acababa de decir. Después sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba pero trató de permanecer tranquilo.

Candy – dijo girando su cuerpo y la tomó por los hombros - tienes razón, pero es que…

Nos tirábamos juntos en el pasto – continuó la chica, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes y humedecidos - reíamos, bailábamos, te escuchaba recitar poesía, y un día de verano me hablaste de tus sueños, me dijiste que solo querías ser tu mismo, y ¡ahora pareces otro! , ¡no eres el Terry que conocí en Escocia y que me mandó cartas diciéndome que yo era su novia!

¡Candy, mi novia, tú eres mi novia, la única persona con la que puedo ser yo mismo! – comenzó a gritar con desesperación y sin poder evitarlo se acercó hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos, estrechándola por fin entre sus brazos – ¡Candy! – exclamó reaccionando a las palabras de la joven - ¡tú eres la chica con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida!

Terry – susurró cerrando los ojos sin dejar de abrazarlo -estamos juntos, tú eres mi novio, el chico con el cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Ya estoy a tu lado ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Tengo miedo Candy – susurró a sus oídos sin atreverse a revelar lo que tanto le agobiaba.

¿Miedo? – preguntó extrañada levantando los ojos humedecidos para verlo de frente - ¡Si tú me enseñaste a enfrentar mis miedos! ¡Tú me enseñaste a ver siempre hacia adelante!

¡Tengo miedo de perderte! – respondió con los ojos bañados en lágrimas en medio de la angustia y la batalla que libraba en su mente - ¡no quiero separarme de ti!

Pero – preguntó sorprendida - ¿por qué nos vamos a separar? ¡Yo no me voy a ir de tu lado Terry, no voy separarme de ti nunca más!

¿En verdad Candy? ¿En verdad te quedarás conmigo para siempre? ¡Prométemelo! – exclamó el joven mientras su respiración se aceleraba, la abrazaba con más fuerza y sus manos comenzaban a acariciar ávidamente la espalda de la chica – por favor dímelo otra vez, dímelo mil veces, porque mi vida será un infierno si no estás a mi lado!

Terry – la chica levantó la cara para reflejarse en el azul de su mirada, hablando con la voz más dulce que podía salir de su boca - nunca me voy a separar de ti, tú eres mi vida, mi felicidad, mis sueños y yo…

Él la interrumpió para hacerle una pregunta de cuya respuesta dependería la decisión más importante que tomaría en su vida - ¿me amas Candy? ¿Me amas tanto como yo a ti?

La chica se ruborizó y de sus labios salieron las palabras que él tanto anhelaba escuchar – si Terry, yo te amo.

Después todo fue silencio. Una sensación de déjà vu envolvió el lugar. La mirada de Terry se transformó en aquella de una mañana de verano en Escocia. Él contempló a la joven por unos segundos, estrechó la cintura de la chica a su cuerpo, inclinó la cabeza, abrió ligeramente la boca al acercarse a ella y cerró los ojos. Candy rodeó tímidamente la cintura de su novio, y al sentir el húmedo y suave contacto de sus labios con los suyos, bajó sus párpados y dejó de pensar para solo dejarse llevar por la más deliciosa de las sensaciones que había vivido hasta ese momento. Como vuelo de mariposa, así fue el primer contacto, tierno y ligero. Pero el fuego de aquel joven pronto cambió la intensidad del momento y profundizó más en sus deseos. Comenzó a probar el dulce sabor de la boca que tanto había soñado para después mordisquear los rosados labios de su novia con avidez. Ella sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, embriagada por el varonil aroma del hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos y por las caricias que le recorrían la mitad de su cuerpo. Ninguna palabra hubiera podido expresar toda la pasión que aquel beso había despertado en esos dos seres que se amaban más allá del tiempo y la distancia.

Cuando Terry abrió los ojos, suspiró profundamente. Contempló el rostro de la mujer que amaba y con su mano recorrió las líneas de sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, su boca. Sin previo aviso pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello de la chica y la sostuvo de la cintura con el otro para después inclinar su cuerpo hacia ella y besarla de nuevo. Fue otro momento aun más intenso, más profundo. Ella flotaba entre nubes de algodón y cantos de pajarillos. Un beso, era tan solo un beso lo que la hacía sentir en el paraíso. Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos habían sido una invitación para el chico para unir sus bocas una vez más. Inesperadamente Terry dejó de besarla, enderezó su cuerpo y colocó su frente en la de ella.

Necesitamos hablar – dijo rompiendo el encanto del momento – si no te confieso todo lo que tengo clavado en el pecho no podré estar tranquilo, pero ahora, después de haberte besado veo lo estúpido que fui por pensar que tú y yo ya no debíamos de estar juntos.

No sé lo que haya pasado pero no te dejaré, no cuando sé cuanto me amas y me necesitas – al decir esto, lo tomó de la mano y ambos se fueron a sentar a la cama que estaba al fondo de la habitación.

El silencio los envolvió de nuevo, él tomó ambas manos de la chica y las besó. Nuevamente suspiró profundamente como para tomar fuerzas y comenzó a hablar.

Candy ya sabes que te amo – dijo fijando su mirada azul en los verdes reflejos de sus ojos – pon tu mano en mi corazón y siente como late por ti, mira mi rostro que solo sonríe por ti, mira mi boca y recuerda que los besos de amor que ha dado han sido solo para ti.

Terry…

Te necesito a mi lado – continuó hablando - y sería un tonto si tratara de negar esa verdad, te necesito para sentirme vivo y completo.

Me haces tan feliz – sonrió la chica y lo abrazó – cuando llegamos a tu departamento y al ver tu frialdad pensé que ya no me querías.

Nunca pienses eso – la miró con profunda ternura - mi vida quedó unida a la tuya desde aquel día en que te conocí en el Mauritania. ¿Lo recuerdas? Te convertiste en mi amiga, mi confidente, mis sueños, mis deseos. ¿Sabes por qué solo te mandé el boleto de ida? Porque no quiero que regreses a Chicago.

¡Qué no regrese a Chicago! – exclamó la chica sorprendida.

¿Entiendes lo que quiero Candy? – la tomó por los hombros sin dejar de mirarla - ya quiero vivir contigo, comer y reír juntos, caminar y soñar tomados de la mano, dormir y despertar a tu lado todos los días.

¡Terry! – se sonrojó furiosamente la chica - pero no estamos…

¿Casados? – interrumpió el joven actor mirándola con deseo – entonces cásate conmigo, casémonos mañana, ese es mi mayor anhelo, y te prometo que hasta ese día te haré mía y nada nos separará de nuevo.

Pero – preguntó la chica - ¿Y el estreno de la obra?

Otra vez el silencio se apoderó del lugar, Terry se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana.

Candy – comenzó a hablar con voz pausada, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de revelarle toda la verdad a pesar del riesgo que corría de que el amor de su vida lo dejara para siempre - hace unos días hubo un accidente en el escenario cuando Susana y yo estábamos ensayando.

¿Susana y tú? – preguntó extrañada la chica - pero es Karen la que está en el afiche – pasaron segundos angustiantes mientras la joven comenzaba a hilar las ideas – ¡entonces ella era la que tenía el papel de Julieta! ¡Terry!, ¿qué le pasó a Susana? ¿Ella está…?

¿Muerta? No Candy – tomó aire de nuevo y continuó la explicación – aunque a veces pienso que una muerte hubiera sido lo mejor para todos.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – le preguntó sorprendida - ¿Cómo puedes pensar en que lo mejor para Susana era la muerte?

Terry se mantuvo de pie junto a la ventana mirando hacia el exterior, se aferró con fuerza la cortina de la habitación y siguió hablando.

Susana y yo estábamos actuando en el escenario – explicó el joven – era la escena de la declaración de amor, pero de pronto se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte en el techo y las candilejas del teatro estaban a punto de caer sobre mi, era una muerte segura – hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó - solo alcancé a escuchar su voz que gritaba mi nombre y la ví corriendo hacia mí, me empujó con fuerza; caímos al suelo pero la enorme estructura de metal cayó sobre sus piernas.

¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamó Candy.

Rápidamente me levanté y corrí a su lado – continuó - entre varios hombres levantamos las candilejas y la llevamos al hospital, pero ahí tuvieron que operarla de emergencia.

¡Por eso llamaron a Karen Kleis! ¡Por el accidente! – gritó la rubia dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Si Candy - asintió con la cabeza – por eso Karen vino a Nueva York.

Pero Susana está bien ¿verdad Terry? – preguntó inquieta.

Ella está viva pero la operación no logró salvar una de sus piernas – confesó finalmente el chico con la vista perdida en el horizonte – y quedará inválida por el resto de su vida.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación. Cada segundo que pasaba era una agonía para Terry que esperaba la reacción de su novia. Finalmente ella se puso de pie.

Tengo que irme – dijo decidida y caminó a recoger sus cosas – tengo que ir a ver a Susana.

¡Candy! – gritó el chico reaccionando rápidamente - ¿a dónde vas?

Llévame al hospital – le pidió llegando hacia la puerta, después la abrió y comenzó a salir del departamento.

Terry corrió hacia ella, alcanzó a tomar una de sus manos, jaló su cuerpo hacia adentro de la habitación y cerró de un golpe la puerta.

¡Déjame Terry! – gritó la joven rubia tratando de zafarse - ¡No hagas esto más difícil!

¡No te irás tan fácilmente! – gritó colérico con su fuerte voz por la reacción que había tenido la chica – ¡está conversación no ha terminado!

¡Suéltame! – gritó la rubia y levantó su mano para propinarle un golpe, pero él se dio cuenta y detuvo su mano en el aire, sujetó los brazos de Candy y la acorraló en la pared.

No has cambiado nada Pecosa, ¡ahora escúchame bien! – dijo Terry clavando los zafiros de sus ojos en ella – ¡hace unos minutos me reclamaste porque no fui romántico, insististe en que te dijera la verdad, prometiste que nunca me ibas a dejar! – continuó el joven inglés sintiendo que la sangre le hervía por dentro – ¡dijiste que añorabas al chico atrevido de Escocia, te abrí mi corazón, te declaré mi amor y te entregaste a mis besos sin oponer resistencia!

¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que ella se sacrificó de esa manera! - Candy forcejeó de nuevo pero él la sujetó con más fuerza y la aprisionó con su cuerpo a la pared.

¡Ahora cumplirás tu promesa! – dijo con los ojos llenos de furia y de deseo – ¡te quedarás conmigo esta noche y todas las demás noches de tu vida; no te dejaré ir, no después de saber que me amas tanto como yo a ti, no después de que lograste sacarme del limbo en que me encontraba!

Terry atrapó con fuerza la boca de Candy y ella trató de zafarse pero no pudo resistirse más. Su cuerpo fue cediendo poco a poco al contacto con su novio y aflojo el cuerpo. Todo su enojo se transformó en pasión y respondió al beso agresivo sin timidez. Fue entonces cuando él dejó de sujetarla para arrastrar sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo, rozando sus senos, bajando hacia su cintura y continuando su recorrido hasta sus caderas para volver a subir de nuevo. Ella se estremeció por dentro pero no lo detuvo. Sin previo aviso levantó a la chica llevándola entre sus brazos, ella se aferró a su cuello y continuaron besándose hasta llegar a la cama, la recostó ahí, y antes de acomodarse a su lado se quitó el saco.

Entonces comenzaron un intercambio de caricias, de murmullos sensuales, y de suspiros profundos mientras sus besos caían como cascada en sus rostros.

Candy - comenzó a susurrar con la voz entrecortada – haré todo lo que quieras menos separarme de ti, no me pidas eso por favor.

Terry – respondió la chica con un hilo de voz – pero ella te necesita.

Y yo te necesito a ti – entonces comenzó a desabrochar el abrigo de la joven que lo miró con ojos de angustia - ¿por qué me miras así? – le preguntó Terry con una media sonrisa – solo quiero que estés más cómoda y sentirte de cerca sin que el exceso de ropa nos estorbe; te prometí que te haría mía cuando estuviéramos casados – al escuchar esas palabras la chica se ruborizó de inmediato.

Yo pensé que lo habías olvidado – respondió aliviada la joven.

Soy un caballero y siempre cumplo mis promesas Candy – susurró el joven en su oído mientras besaba su cuello - pero no tardes en darme tu respuesta porque no sé por cuanto tiempo pueda cumplir mi palabra – y sin más, comenzó un frenesí de caricias sobre sus ropas, delineando con sus besos la blanca piel de la chica que había quedado al descubierto al quitarse el abrigo.

Los minutos pasaron y el ocaso llegó a la ciudad. La oscuridad empezó a cubrir la habitación permitiendo una tregua entre los dos enamorados que yacían en la cama. Otra vez el silencio ocupó su lugar entre ellos hasta que Candy inició la conversación.

Terry – comenzó a hablar acostada sobre su espalda con la mirada en el techo – no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo la situación de Susana.

Yo tampoco – respondió el joven tendido sobre la cama - estos días han sido un infierno para mi y pensé que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta pero si no es por que insististe en saber la verdad tal vez en estos momentos tú y yo…

No lo digas – colocó su dedo índice sobre su boca y le regaló la más tierna de las miradas - yo también iba a tomar una decisión equivocada hace un momento y si no me detienes hubiera cometido el error más grande de mi vida.

¿Entonces? – preguntó girando su cuerpo para verla y acariciar sus rizos.

Tenemos que ofrecerle nuestra ayuda – respondió - me quedaré contigo para cuidarla como enfermera durante unas horas al día y conseguiré trabajo en algún hospital de la ciudad.

Yo me encargaré de que nada le falte – dijo acariciando sus mejillas - de eso puedes estar segura - después agregó - ella estará bien y nosotros podremos estar juntos.

Mañana hay que ir a visitarla al hospital.

Está bien – sonrió Terry - iremos temprano antes de la función.

¡La función! – gritó la chica - ¿No tenías que ir al teatro al ensayo final?

¡Lo olvidé por completo! – exclamó el joven poniéndose de pie de inmediato y revisando el reloj de su pantalón - todavía estoy a tiempo para llegar – después tomó la mano de su novia y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama - ¿Y tú que harás mientras estoy fuera? – le preguntó finalmente con cierta inseguridad.

Te prepararé de cenar algo rico – respondió con una sonrisa.

¿Estarás aquí cuando regrese? – volvió a preguntar inquieto - ¿No te escaparás? ¿No te irás de mi lado?

Terry – la chica se puso de pie y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio acariciando su melena castaña - me quedaré contigo esta noche y mañana y el resto de mi vida.

¿Lo prometes?

Lo prometo.

**Fin**


End file.
